Douce rêverie
by SeEris
Summary: Depuis que Dumbledore est porté disparu, Ombrage règne en maître sur Poudlard. Une journée type sous son règne, avec une suprise inattendue...


**Jingle** : Cet OS est écrit dans le cadre d'un jeu du FoF, il fallait écrire sur le thème « Empire » en 1 heure. Pour plus de précisions vous pouvez m'envoyer un mp.

 **Disclaimer** : J. K. Rowling est notre à tous ! (copyright titepuce5929 mon guide suprême après J.R.R. Tolkien )

 **Douce Rêverie**

« Clic clac clic clac… »

Le claquement sec de ses talons résonnait dans les couloirs, avertissant tous de sa présence, un plaisir dont elle ne lassait jamais.

Elle était d'une humeur particulièrement enchanteresse aujourd'hui, son thé s'était retrouvé accompagné de délicieuses nouvelles déposées par les hiboux nocturnes.

La société des sorciers avançait enfin, et bien qu'elle ne l'ose le dire à haute et intelligible voix (une qualité parmi ses nombreuses autres, en toute modestie) il était temps que quelqu'un de fort et de juste leur montre la voie.

C'est en gloussant légèrement qu'elle arpentait les artères principales de Poudlard ce matin, parée de son plus doux tailleur rose poudré, ses parchemins précieusement serrés contre son cardigan fuchsia. Ses escarpins assortis étaient vraiment du plus bel effet, parés de reflets lavande et ornés de délicats pompons couleur miel. Vraiment elle avait bien fait de garder quelques crins de cet immonde hybride abattu le mois dernier. « Un élevage ! » pensa elle, et la pensée de milliers d'hybrides chevalins sélectionnés pour la finesse et l'éclat de leur toison lui fit monter le rose aux joues.

Les rayons du soleil de juin chauffaient la grande salle et la poussière dansante brillait tel de minuscules diamants. Les élèves se retournaient sur son passage, un sourire reconnaissant et un « bonjour madame la directrice » enjoué aux lèvres. Les jeunes sorcières s'inclinaient en une révérence gracieuse, tenant délicatement leurs jupes plissées pourpres dans leurs doigts. Les jeunes sorciers quant à eux se penchaient sobrement, droit et fiers comme des « I », la main tenant la baguette sur la poitrine.

Bientôt tous ces tendres esprits si soigneusement malléables allaient être éclairés, polis, améliorés par ses bons soins. « Tellement de jeunes âmes à guider » murmura t'elle et pendant un instant le souffle lui manqua.

« Bien le bonjour Madame la directrice ! » fit soudainement une voix suave, la faisant très légèrement sursauter.

Derrière elle, paré de son uniforme de la Brigade Rapprochée des Elèves se tenait son assistant personnel. Dramo Calefoy ou quelque chose du genre. Toujours tiré à quatre épingles et prévenant à l'extrême. Il tenait de sa main droite un plateau d'argent massif sur lequel reposait une tasse de thé fumante et un petit moelleux à la framboise surmonté d'élégantes fleurs de crème fouettée mauve. De fragiles papillons en sucre virevoltaient et se posaient pour butiner les délicatesses sucrées.

Ses grands yeux écarquillés s'agrandirent un peu plus à cette vue si affriolante.

« Allons donc dans mon bureau » répondit elle tout en déverrouillant la porte de tris coups secs de sa baguette. Elle entra d'un pas vif et s'approcha de son élégant fauteuil en satin brodé de motifs floraux. Son assistant, décidément toujours aussi prévenant, lui tira poliment son siège et posa le lourd plateau sur un napperon en dentelle magique. Celle-ci s'anima aussitôt et se mit à polir les motifs du plateau.

A la vue du monticule de crème entouré de papillons, les nombreux chatons décorant les murs se pourléchèrent les babines en ronronnant. Le thé dégageait des arômes puissants, ses vapeurs violettes s'élevant doucement l'air. Elle tendit la main vers le breuvage, l'shuma les yeux clos :

« Mmm Ronce et Belladone, mon préféré. Vous êtes bien aimable mon cher. »

« Merci Madame la directrice. » fit sobrement Draco en inclinant la tête, un sourire sibyllin s'étirant sur ses lèvres pâles.

Elle prit une gorgée en lui faisant signe de commencer son rapport du jour.

« Les dernières améliorations des salles de classe sont finalement arrivées : les Rideaux Etrangleurs vont être installés dans la journée ainsi que les Lustres à Retenues Automatique. Pour ce qui concerne la population de centaure, elle est en cours de déplacem **BRAOUM**... »

Un bruit sourd retentit au loin, rapidement étouffé.

« Pardon vous disiez ? »

« Les centaures sont progressivement dépla **BROOOOOM** »

Le bruit retentit à nouveau, plus fort et plus proche

Elle fronça les sourcils, que pouvait bien être l'origine de cet étrange…grondement ?

 **BOOM** **BROUUUM** **BAOOOOOM** **BADOUUUUUM** **BAAAAAAM**

Le bruit roulait, s'amplifiait et semblait rebondir à l'infini sur les murs. Une armée sonneurs ronflants aurait été plus discrète.

Se levant d'un bond de son siège, la directrice n'eut que le temps de transplaner de quelques mètres pour éviter l'immense DRAGON rugissant ayant fait subitement voler la porte en éclat.

« Que…quoi ?! »

S'éveillant brusquement, les coins de son tailleur noircis et des flammes violettes léchant le bord de son chapeau, Ombrage fixait d'un air ébahi l'immense reptile explosif qui parcourait en grondant la grande salle. De son rêve, parti en fumée tout comme les copies des BUSE des 5èmes années, ne subsistait que des lambeaux, vite chassés de son esprit par les fusées hurlantes qui écrivaient des « VIVE L'ARMEE DE DUMBLEDORE » en couleurs criardes.

Son cri fut perçant, les coupables immédiats : « WEASLEEEEYYYYYS ! «

A l'autre bout du château, deux sorciers, roux et identiques tels deux renards rivalisant de ruse et de malice, enfourchèrent leurs balais.

« C'est l'heure » fit Fred

« Du grand bouquet Final » ajouta Georges en riant.


End file.
